Just Another Day At Work
by PerfectingSilence
Summary: Mathew Williams works at a publishing company, where many of his coworkers are now flirting with him. What will happen? PruCan. Rated T to be safe.


_**Title: Just Another Day At Work**_

_**Rating: T, for makeout scenes and chaos**_

**_Description_**_**: Mathew Williams works at a publishing company, where many of his coworkers are now flirting with him. What will happen? PruCan. Human AU**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Heralia or any of it's characters. Wish I did though! :D**_

_**A/N: Here is a quick PruCan story requested by gohagosa100. Hope you like it!**_

Mathew looked at his watch, sighing as he saw the time. There were still two more hours until his job would finally be over. "Mattie!" yelled a familiar voice from across the room. He groaned at the sound. In a matter of seconds, a small brunette was standing next to him, chatting away about pasta and cats. Feliciano was kind and Mathew didn't mid spending time with him, but today he just wasn't in the mood to be happy and bubbly.

Working in a publishing company was hard work and he wasn't having a good day. Francis, the company's artist, had been his usual flirty self. No matter how many times Mathew said 'No', the Frenchman continued hitting on him. It was both annoying and creepy. Avoiding Francis had become nearly impossible as of late. And that was only **one** of the things annoying him.

The company's editor, Alfred, was another reason for his current bad mood. He had a very... high ego. His voice was always loud, often giving Mathew a headache by the end of the day. Plus, he always acted very obnoxious and often talked about how he was a hero. Lately, he had acted flirty around Matt as well. This had been rather surprising to the Canadian.

Then there was the CEO, Arthur. His bossy mood matched his position well. Everyone disliked him, except for Alfred, who seemed to have a crush on the British man. Arthur hadn't been acting particularly flirtatious, but he wasn't acting normally either. He yelled at Mathew much less and was nicer than usual around him.

Finally, there was Gilbert. Being from East Germany, he had a thick accent. His appearance was unusual, but Mathew loved it anyways. Silvery hair framed his face nicely and pale skin made his red eyes even more vibrant. Despite his odd looks, Gilbert's confidence was extremely high. He loved talking about how awesome he was, but didn't talk about himself as much as Alfred did. If it wasn't rather obvious already, Mathew had quite the crush on him.

After spending hours cooped up in his little office, he decided to take a break from his boring work and get some fresh air. Walking by Arthur's office, he heard a crashing noise, like a pile of books had been knocked to the floor. He wanted to make sure his boss was okay and so he peeked through the crack in the door. Arthur was sitting on his desk, making out with Alfred. A pile of books and papers was scattered across the floor, probably shoved carelessly off the desk. Blushing brightly, he hurried away, trying to forget what he had just saw. At least now those two wouldn't be flirting with him anymore. Hopefully.

Thankfully, he was able to get outside quickly and took a deep breath of the cold November air. He leaned against the building and took a few more deep breaths, trying to calm down and relax. The silent was a much needed bliss and Mathew was enjoying every second of it. He let his mind wander off and didn't pay much attention to his surroundings. That was why when he heard someone say, "Why are you out here?", he jumped a foot in the air, completely surprised and momentarily afraid. "Cigarette break" he answered in his usually shy and quiet voice.

"But you don't smoke" Gilbert's response both surprised and excited Mathew. The only was for Gilbert to know that information would be if he was paying attention to him, which no on else did. "True. But Arthur doesn't know that. Any excuse that will get me out of there" he pointed at the building, "is worth using". Gilbert smiled, "I doubt he's paying much attention to what's going on right now anyways".

Mathew agreed and laughed, making Gilbert laugh as well. "I really like you. I have for a while" the words shocked the Canadian. "I-I... I really l-like you, too" he wasn't sure if he had said the words out loud, but guessed that he must have, because of the way the other's face lit up. Then, he felt a pair of soft lips meet his own. Smiling, Mathew leaned into the kiss. When they parted, he realised that his heart had sped up drastically.

He also realized that something was standing on his head. Looking at Gilbert, he figured it out. His bird, Gilbird (Clever name, huh?), had flown from Gilbert's head to his own during the kiss. "Seems like he likes you. He doesn't like most people... I'm going to call you Birdie now, alright?" his voice was so amazing. It rang with a confidence that Mathew strongly admired. "O-Okay..." his voice was much quieter, but much more outgoing now that he knew about Gibert's true feelings. "Good" He smiled as Gilbert put his arm around him. Neither of them said it out loud, but the information didn't need to be said, it was just understood. They were in a new relationship. And man, would it be magical.

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment, review, and all that good stuff. Hope I did your brilliant idea justice gohagosa! The cover art is done by gohagosa. This is also where the story's idea came from. :D**_


End file.
